Parents
by tashamiller2k
Summary: Faith and Buffy have to deal with their parents reactions to their relationship. 3rd in a series.
1. Default Chapter

Title :Parents  
Author: Tasha Miller  
Rating : pg to pg-13 might get higher later on  
Feedback - please! tashamiller2k@angelfire.com  
Distribution - u want it u got it just let me know where it is so I can look at it and admire  
Disclaimers - I don't own 'em and I'll put 'em back when I'm done  
Authors note - This is the third in my series where Faith's big brother shows up as her watcher.  
If you've missed any of the fic you can find it at http://www.angelfire.com/my/btvs/   
I still dunno when this fic is exactly set and I don't want to give it a cannon timeline point but since s5 just started here I might be incorporating Dawn.  
Summery - Buffy and Faith have to deals with their parents. 

_ Hush little baby don't say a word, daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring and if that ring turns to brass daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass and if that looking glass gets broke daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat and if that billy goat runs away daddy's gonna buy you another today. _

Buffy looked between her mother and her girlfriend as an uncomfortable silence fell over the dinner table 'great and she doesn't even know were together'  
"So, Faith how's work going" Joyce asked trying to make polite conversation with the girl who had tied her up and hurt her daughter terribly.  
"It's really good thank you Mrs Summers. I'm also working towards my high school diploma and Matthew has given me a job so If I work hard I can go great places and I plan to work hard"   
Joyce smiled slightly and nodded at Faith "How long have you been in sunnydale then"  
Faith cast a glance at Buffy knowing that Joyce wouldn't be very happy knowing how long she'd really been around and what had happened "Since I got out of Jail" Faith replied hoping to avoid confrontation.  
"How long has it been" Joyce asked not letting it drop  
"So mum how's the gallery going?" Buffy asked trying to change the conversation but Joyce ignored her and watched Faith  
"About a month I guess, maybe longer" Faith admitted  
Joyce turned to her daughter "Why didn't you tell me"  
"I didn't want to worry, you it wasn't important, she's all good again mum if she was a threat I would have told you"  
Joyce sighed "I just feel so out of your life lately Buffy"  
"I know, and I'm sorry"  
Joyce looked over at Faith and her empty plate "Would you like seconds Faith?" She asked  
"Yes please" Faith replied as she grinned at the prospect of more food. 

Buffy and Faith walked hand in hand through a cemetery on their way back from dinner "That was fun" Faith said sincerely  
"you think?" Buffy asked   
"Yea, your mums really nice and she seems to have forgiven me and all, she trusts your judgement. You lucky to have her" Faith said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
Buffy smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder "I must be blessed, I have a great mum and a great girlfriend"  
"Not to mention great friends" Willow said as she and Xander walked over to them  
"Who were of doing a patrol for the absent slayers"  
Buffy smiled broadly at her friends "Yes and great friends" 

Faith looked down at her girlfriend, her light. Everything in her life was good, she had a home a family and someone she could truly love and who truly loved her back, but she knew it wouldn't last nothing lasted, and something was coming for her soon, to claim her soul and pull her down. She brushed a strand of hair away from the sleeping slayers face and sighed. "I love you Buffy" She whispered before closing her eyes to go to sleep. 

A vampire tightend the strap on the huge bulky metallic vest he was wearing. "I don't get it boss, it looks so ugly"  
"It's to steal the slayers spark"  
"It didn't work for the boss"  
"Because the boss didn't know the slayer"  
"And besides the slayer is impossible to kill"  
"The first is, get the second alone and vulnerable and she'll welcome death, and I can make her feel more alone than ever"  
"How's that?"  
"You'll see"   
The other vampires left the room and their leader sat alone smiling "Soon Faithy, daddy's coming home." 


	2. --

Title :Parents  
Author: Tasha Miller  
Rating : pg to pg-13 might get higher later on  
Feedback - please! tashamiller2k@angelfire.com  
Distribution - u want it u got it just let me know where it is so I can look at it and  
admire  
Disclaimers - I don't own 'em and I'll put 'em back when I'm done  
Authors note - This is the third in my series where Faith's big brother shows up as her  
watcher.  
If you've missed any of the fic you can find it at http://www.angelfire.com/my/btvs/   
I still dunno when this fic is exactly set and I don't want to give it a cannon timeline  
point but since s5 just started here I might be incorporating Dawn.  
You don't need to have read the first two I don't think but at least reading 'Brother'  
would help.  
Summery - Buffy and Faith have to deals with their parents.  
  
  
Buffy dropped the last box in Faiths room "That's the last of them" She said and smiled  
triumphantly at Faith.  
"You sure Red doesn't mind loosing a rommie"  
Buffy walked up to Faith and wrapped her arms around her "Nope, she's very happy  
for me to move in with you"  
"What about your mum?"  
"She doesn't know yet" Buffy said frowing  
Faith kissed the tip of Buffys nose "We're going to have to tell her aren't we?" Buffy  
nodded and Faith groaned.  
"You sure we can't just conveniently forget to tell her?"  
Buffy nodded again and placed a soft kiss on Faith's lips "Not just yet though, she's still  
kinda mad I didn't tell her you were back"  
  
"Be careful with that!" He yelled at the Vampire carrying the vest into the crypt he was  
taking up residence in "It's very important" He grumbled a little more under his breath.  
It was bad enough the cage had been destroyed when Buffy and Faith had killed his  
boss but if the vest was broken as well his plan would be gone. A young vampire  
looked at him eagerly, he was in his early teens and was only recently sired, he was a  
good obedient lackey but still rather worthless "What do you want Steve?" He asked  
angrily  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"Yes, go see what Faith is up to"  
  
"And then he looked right at him and said 'so, your ugly'" Xander started laughing at  
his joke while the rest of the gang just looked at him blankly "You see, he really, oh  
never mind"  
"Can we go have sex now Xander?" Anya asked as Xander blushed  
"I never thought I'd meet someone more sexed crazed than Faith but we have living  
proof" Willow whispered to Buffy. Thanks to slayer hearing Faith heard Willows  
comment and glared at her. The scooby gang had a sense of peace about them, they  
were all happy cuddled up against their respective partners and enjoying the company  
of good friends. No one noticed a young Vampire watching the group. 


	3. --

Title :Parents  
Author: Tasha Miller  
Rating : pg to pg-13 might get higher later on  
Feedback - please! tashamiller2k@angelfire.com  
Distribution - u want it u got it just let me know where it is so I can look at it and  
admire  
Disclaimers - I don't own 'em and I'll put 'em back when I'm done  
Authors note - This is the third in my series where Faith's big brother shows up as her  
watcher.  
If you've missed any of the fic you can find it at http://www.angelfire.com/my/btvs/   
I still dunno when this fic is exactly set and I don't want to give it a cannon timeline  
point but since s5 just started here I might be incorporating Dawn.  
You don't need to have read the first two I don't think but at least reading 'Brother'  
would help.  
Summery - Buffy and Faith have to deals with their parents.  
  
Faith Idly flipped through a magazine as Buffy paced from one side of the room to the  
other  
"How can you just sit there?" Buffy asked  
Faith looked up and grinned at her "Sorry I'm not more worried that Josh invited your  
mum over for Lunch"  
"He didn't just invite Mum, he invited everyone"  
"Don't sweat B, doesn't that make it better"  
Buffy threw herself onto the bed next to her girlfriend  
"I don't know, I guess so"  
Faith smiled at her girlfriend and leaned over "You know we have awhile till they get  
here"   
Buffy just groaned and covered her face with her hands.  
  
Dawn looked up at the house in awe "Buffy lives here now?"  
"Yes" Joyce said frowning still not understanding why she had to live with Faith and  
her Brother  
"It's huge"   
"Now be polite Dawn, and don't break anything I'm sure Josh has some very expensive  
things" Joyce said as she rung the doorbell.  
"Joyce, welcome, and this must be Dawn" Josh opened the door and ushered them in  
"Lunch will be ready soon, I'll go tell Buffy your here" Josh walked down the hall and  
softly knocked on the door to the room Buffy and Faith share before walking in to find  
them kissing, he coughed loudly and pulled apart.  
"Buffy your mother and sister are here"   
"Thanks Josh" Buffy said then took Faiths hand and dragged her out to the living  
room.  
  
"Hey Buffy, Faith, nice place" Damn said greeting the two girls as the entered the  
room.  
"Thanks kiddo" Faith said smiling  
"I'm not a kid"  
"I know, I just say it to bug you" Faith said grinning before ruffling Dawns hair  
"I hope you girls are behaving yourselves for Josh"  
"Yes Mum" Buffy said while trying to not to roll her eyes.  
Faith grinned at Mrs Summers who smiled at Faith  
"Is there a pool?" Dawn asked as she looked around some more  
"Yea, out back, come on I'll show you" Faith led the younger girl out the room to  
show her around and left Buffy with her mother.   
"Did you have to move in here Buffy, what is so important that you had to move in  
with Faith, and so suddenly?"  
"I think you should sit down" Joyce frowned as she sat down "I've been trying to work  
out how to tell you this, and I think it'll be best if I just come out and say it as soon as  
possible, so here goes" Buffy took a deep breath "I'm in love with Faith, and she's in  
love with me, and we're very happy together and that's why I moved in here"  
"Are you sleeping with her?"  
"Mum" Buffy exclaimed as she blushed  
"Are you?"  
"We share a bed, to sleep, but no were not having..." Buffy trailed off, not comfortable  
saying sex to her mother  
"So you're in love with Faith?"  
Buffy nodded   
"And she's not a Vampire, she's not evil and she'll be good to you?"  
"Yes mum"  
Joyce smiled "Then I'm happy for you"  
"Thank you" Buffy said as she wrapped her arms around her mother.  
"Um, hi Mrs Summers" Xander said as he and the rest of the gang walked in  
"Oh good your here" Buffy said as she released the death grip she had on her mother  
"We can start lunch, I'll go find Faith" 


	4. --

Title :Parents  
Author: Tasha Miller  
Rating : pg to pg-13 might get higher later on  
Feedback - please! tashamiller2k@angelfire.com  
Distribution - u want it u got it just let me know where it is so I can look at it and admire  
Disclaimers - I don't own 'em and I'll put 'em back when I'm done  
Authors note - This is the third in my series where Faith's big brother shows up as her watcher.  
If you've missed any of the fic you can find it at http://www.angelfire.com/my/btvs/   
I still dunno when this fic is exactly set and I don't want to give it a cannon timeline point but since s5 just started here I might be incorporating Dawn.  
You don't need to have read the first two I don't think but at least reading 'Brother' would help.  
Summery - Buffy and Faith have to deal with their parents.  
  
  
Dawn looked around the garden in awe at the huge expanse of gardens and the  
massive swimming cool.  
"This is so cool"  
"Damn right" Faith replied  
"Hey" Buffy said as she walked up behind Faith and gave her a hug, which fortunately  
Dawn didn't see, "the rest of the gang are here so we can eat"  
"Great, I'm starved"  
Buffy chuckled "Have you ever heard the expression, bottomless stomach"  
"Why?" Faith grinned as she walked back into the house.  
  
"There's a lot of people boss"  
"Great"  
"How can it be great, she, she has friends boss"  
He glared at his minion "If she was alone I would have less to get to her through, this  
is excellent, with friends she has more weaknesses"  
The minion smiled "When do we-"  
"In time"  
  
As they ate lunch Joyce kept a wary eye on Faith and Buffy, she didn't fully trust Faith  
with her daughter.  
"So, Mrs. Summers, you own a gallery?" Josh asked trying to make polite  
conversation with the guest.  
"Please Josh, call me Joyce"  
"All right Mrs, sorry, Joyce"  
"Yes Josh, I run my own Gallery"  
"I'll have to drop by some time and have a look, I find art fascinating."  
"You must, it's nice to know there are other people who appreciate fine art"  
"This is the coolest house Josh, I can see why Buffy wanted to move in here"   
Josh laughed at Dawn "Yes it is a nice place but I don't think that's the reason Buffy  
wanted to move in here"  
"Why would you want to move in here other than the cool house?" Dawn asked with  
her youthful ignorance  
Faith turned and grinned at Buffy "Yea B, why else would you want to move in here"  
Buffy blushed a little "Well, to be close to what is pretty much slayer central now, with  
all Josh's money, the um, equipment and everything is, um, better for me to be here"  
Joyce frowned at Buffy "Is that the only reason Buffy?"  
"No" Buffy replied. Her mother would know the other reason and she wasn't going to  
say in Dawns presence.  
  
"Tonight"  
"Tonight? Isn't it a little early?"  
"If we wait too long she'll get more secure, we have to act now, when she goes slaying  
tonight"  
"But boss, she'll be with the blonde slayer"  
"Then separate them, that's all you have to do, get her away from the other slayer, I'll  
do the rest"  
He picked up the strange metal vest and smiled, his minion grinned back at him  
"Tonight boss, you'll become the slayer"  
  



	5. --

Title :Parents  
Author: Tasha Miller  
Rating : pg to pg-13 might get higher later on  
Feedback - Flames are welcome, they feed my amusement. Praise is great it improves my self esteem. Constructive critism is brilliant it helps improve my writing. tashamiller2k@angelfire.com  
Distribution - u want it u got it just let me know where it is so I can look at it and admire  
Disclaimers - I don't own 'em and I'll put 'em back when I'm done  
Authors note - This is the third in my series where Faith's big brother shows up as her watcher.  
If you've missed any of the fic you can find it at http://www.angelfire.com/my/btvs/   
I still dunno when this fic is exactly set and I don't want to give it a cannon timeline point but since s5 just started here I might be incorporating Dawn.  
You don't need to have read the first two I don't think but at least reading 'Brother' would help.  
Summery - Buffy and Faith have to deal with their parents.  
  
  
Buffy and Faith walked through the cemetery blissfully unaware of the Vampires  
watching them.   
"So what's the plan again?" One Vampire whispered to another  
"We separate the slayers the boss'll do the rest"  
"And which one can we eat?"  
"The blonde one"  
"what about the brunette?"  
"The boss has plans for her, we just gotta get her away from the blonde"  
Buffy smiled at Faith "slow night" she commented  
"Most likely some big bad is brewing"  
"Always this pessimistic Faith?" Buffy asked as she reached and took hold of Faiths  
hand  
Faith looked down at their hands and smiled "That's life B"  
Suddenly a group of Vampires appeared out of nowhere. Buffy let go of Faiths hand  
and sprung into action. Most of the vampires were attacking Buffy though just enough  
were fighting Faith to stop her helping Buffy. Faith slammed a stake into a vampire and  
it dissolved into dust. As the dust cleared Faith came face to face with the head  
Vampire  
"Dad" She whispered   
"Hello Faithy" He said grinning. Faith lunged at him, but he sidestepped and she fell  
face first into a gravestone  
"Fuck" She got up again and again tried to attack him  
"Why are you trying Faith, you won't succeed, you don't succeed at anything." He  
looked into her eyes "You're a failure"  
She spat at him "And your a bastard, you're also a lair"  
"You're a screw up Faith, how long do you think you last pretending to be the good  
guy, how long till your girl wakes up and realises who she's with"  
"Buffy loves me"  
"Does she?" He grinned as Faith swung a fist at him. She followed it up with a swift  
kick and he fell down. Suddenly a couple of big strong Vampires grabbed Faith as her  
father stood up "It's time Faith, you're going to help daddy" Faith cringed as his words  
brought back memories  
"Daddy's the only one who loves you Faith", "Faithy daddy needs you help, you see  
he owes some people money..."  
She looked up at him as his face morphed into 'game' face he grinned at her "I'm gonna  
make you one of us Faith, and when you die" he opened his jacked to reveal a metal  
vest thing "I'm gonna take the spark"  
Faith kicked one of her captors then punched the other in the face. She took another  
look at her father then ran.  
  
"He's a vampire?" Buffy asked as she nursed the large gash in her head  
"Yea, B you should let Josh look at your head, it looks pretty bad"  
"I'm fine Faith, really"  
"It's just Josh, come on" Faith helped Buffy to her feet then led her down the hall to  
the med room.  
"Faith, how, why's your dad a vampire?"  
"I don't really know how it came about, if someone targeted him on purpose, but I  
wouldn't be surprised if it was his own doing"  
"How could it be his own doing?"  
"That man would have done anything to avoid paying his gambling debts, god knows  
he did, I wouldn't be surprised if been turned was another way out"  
  
Faith watched as Buffy fell asleep, her wounds were tended to and she was safely  
asleep. Faith got up and grabbed a crossbow and headed out of the house to hunt  
down the demon that made her life hell.  



	6. Last chapter!

Title :Parents 6/6  
Author: Tasha Miller  
Rating : pg to pg-13 Faith swears a fair bit this time.  
Feedback - Flames are welcome, they feed my amusement. Praise is great it improves my self esteem. Constructive critism is brilliant it helps improve my writing. tashamiller2k@angelfire.com  
Distribution - u want it u got it just let me know where it is so I can look at it and admire  
Disclaimers - I don't own 'em and I'll put 'em back when I'm done  
Authors note - This is the third in my series where Faith's big brother shows up as her watcher.  
If you've missed any of the fic you can find it at http://www.angelfire.com/my/btvs/   
I still dunno when this fic is exactly set and I don't want to give it a cannon timeline point but since s5 just started here I might be incorporating Dawn.  
You don't need to have read the first two I don't think but at least reading 'Brother' would help.  
Summery - Buffy and Faith have to deal with their parents.  
  
Faith walked between the graves waiting for her Father to show up. She knew he wouldn't dissapoint her, and he didn't  
"You're back"  
"I had to kill you"  
"you can't kill me Faithy, I'm your daddy"  
"I can kill you"  
"I made you who you are"  
"You made me the fuckup I'm trying to kill, maybe this is just the last step"  
"I'm your father Faith"  
"You're not my father" She said simply, she moved foward but he stood his ground "how the fuck could you do that to me" She spat "I was so young, I was your daughter for fucks sake"  
"I loved you Faith"  
"You messed me up so bad, I thought that you loved me, when I got on the streets I learnt it was just a quick thrill, I spent my life thinking I was worthless and unlovable, you did that to me"  
"Faith I simply showed you who you are"  
"I'm not like that, I'm worth something, I spent months getting my head straight with the help of the prison shrink, I have a life now, I'm loved and for once I REALLY know what that means and feels like. I'm finished with who I was and who you made me, and now I'm gonna kill you cause you're the worthless piece of shit, not me"  
"You can't do it Faith, I'm your father, you know who you are, you're my daughter, you'll always be fuckup, just accept it Faithy, you can't kill me"  
"You really don't think i'll do this" he just grinned and spread his arms   
"Take your best shot Faithy"  
Faith just shrugged and slammed the stake into his heart  
"Sorry to dissapoint you dad, but no-one could love you"  
He looked at her shocked as he dusted. Faith brushed her hands on her pants then picked up the metal vest on the ground and ran before her fathers gang showed up.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Buffy asked  
"I had to finish something" Faith answerd as she climbed into bed  
"Did you kill him?" Buffy asked as she moved into Faiths arms  
"Yes"   
"you ok?"  
"Five-by-five B, he was a monster, even before he was undead, I have no problems with killing the bastard"  
"You could have at least let me seen it Faith, I hate him so much for what he did to you"  
"It's all in the past B, I'm moving foward now"  
Buffy smiled and snuggled closer "Sounds good"  
  
The End  
  
ok so I told myself I had to write more. But I'm busy and have writers block so I thought I might as well leave it here. The next fic in the series will probably start in a couple of weeks once my exams are finished. Keep an eye out for it'll be 'The date, the boyfriend and the wedding'  
Also I've noticed each fic seems to get shorter so I'll be trying to write a nice long one with the next fic. 


End file.
